Knew day
Knew day - опенинг аниме [[Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (аниме)|'Гримгар пепла и иллюзий']]. Песня исполнена группой (K)NoW_NAME, также написавшей эндинг. Персонажи В порядке появления: Серии 2 ~ 4: *Харухиро *Юме *Шихору *Манато *Могзо *Киккава *Ренджи *Чиби *Рон *Адачи *Сасса Серии 6 ~ 11: *Харухиро *Мэри *Манато *Юме *Ранта *Шихору *Могзо Текст песни TV версия Ромадзи= surikizu darake no kinō o kurikaeshite bokura wa hiraku kibō no asu o kono chippoke na ryōte ni nani ga nokotteru darō aoi da koe wa sora e chitte itta te ni ireta genjitsu wa kusubundete me no mae ga mienaku natte mo issho nara nagaku tsuzuku kono michi o susunde yukeru hokori ni mamireta kizuna o tsunaide ku kako to mirai senaka awase no bokura wa machigai darake no kotae o kurikaeshite hikari o motome te o nobasu yo nando datte |-| Кандзи= 擦り傷だらけの昨日を繰り返して 僕らは拓く　希望の明日を このちっぽけな両手に　何が残ってるだろう 仰いだ声は空へ散っていった 手に入れた現実は燻んでて 目の前が見えなくなっても 一緒なら長く続くこの道を 進んで行ける 埃にまみれた絆を繋いでく 過去と未来　背中合わせの僕らは 間違いだらけの答えを繰り返して 光を求め手を伸ばすよ 何度だって |-| Английский= Reliving our scraped up yesterday We'll open the way to a hopeful tomorrow! What even remains within these tiny hands? My voice simply dispersed into the sky... Even if the reality I've obtained is dim And I can't see what lies in front of me I feel like I can proceed on this lengthy road As long as I'm with you! Even the bonds we left gathering dust connect As our pasts and futures stand back to back We'll repeat an answer that's full of inaccuracies Then seek the light, reaching out our hands... As many times as it takes! Полная версия Ромадзи= surikizu darake no kinō o kurikaeshite bokura wa hiraku kibō no asu o kono chippoke na ryōte ni nani ga nokotteru darō aoi da koe wa sora e chitte itta te ni ireta genjitsu wa kusubundete me no mae ga mienaku natte mo issho nara nagaku tsuzuku kono michi o susunde yukeru hokori ni mamireta kizuna o tsunaide ku kako to mirai senaka awase no bokura wa machigai darake no kotae o kurikaeshite hikari o motome te o nobasu yo nando datte mayoi tomadō yubi de nani o motomeru no darō chigiresō na kumo o miage tatazundeta ippozutsu ayumi hajimeta michi ni nokoru ashiato to kiseki ga tatoe ame ni nure kieta to shite mo susunde yukō wasure kakete ita kotoba o tsumide ku kako to mirai motsureta mama no bokura wa furikaeru koto mo yurushite morae nakute inori o daite tomo ni yuku yo dokomade demo bokura no me ni utsuru iro wa azayaka na monotōn gosenfu o sagashita oto ga hakanaku yuraida okubyō na kokoro saemo kakushi kireru risō o egaite kanaderunda hokori ni mamireta kizuna ga tsunaida kako to mirai musubi awaseta bokura wa itsuka sagashi dasu kotae ni se o mukezu ni hikari o tsukami asu o koeru nando datte |-| Кандзи= 擦り傷だらけの昨日を繰り返して 僕らは拓く　希望の明日を このちっぽけな両手に　何が残ってるだろう 仰いだ声は空へ散っていった 手に入れた現実は燻んでて 目の前が見えなくなっても 一緒なら長く続くこの道を 進んで行ける 埃にまみれた絆を繋いでく 過去と未来　背中合わせの僕らは 間違いだらけの答えを繰り返して 光を求め手を伸ばすよ 何度だって 迷い戸惑う指で 何を求めるのだろう 千切れそうな雲を見上げ佇んでた 一歩ずつ歩み始めた道に 残る足跡と軌跡が 例え雨に濡れ消えたとしても 進んで行こう 忘れかけていた言葉を紡いでく 過去と未来　縺れたままの僕らは 振り返ることも許して貰えなくて 祈りを抱いて共にゆくよ どこまででも 僕らの目に映る色は 鮮やかなモノトーン 五線譜を探した音が 儚く揺らいだ 臆病な心さえも 隠しきれる理想を描いて 奏でるんだ 埃にまみれた絆が繋いだ 過去と未来　結び合わせた僕らは いつか探し出す答えに背を向けずに 光を掴み明日を超える 何度だって |-| Английский= Reliving our scraped up yesterday We'll open the way to a hopeful tomorrow! What even remains within these tiny hands? My voice simply dispersed into the sky... Even if the reality I've obtained is dim And I can't see what lies in front of me I feel like I can proceed on this lengthy road As long as I'm with you! Even the bonds we left gathering dust connect As our pasts and futures stand back to back We'll repeat an answer that's full of inaccuracies Then seek the light, reaching out our hands... As many times as it takes! What will we seek With wandering, hesitant fingers? Looking up at clouds on the verge of tearing, we were at a standstill. Upon this road we started walking one step at a time Even if the footprints and traces we leave Fade with the coming of rain Let us keep on proceeding! Words we were on the verge of forgetting spin a tale Of our pasts and futures, tangled as we remain Never receiving permission to look back Let us embrace a prayer, proceeding onward together... Going as far as it takes! The color reflected in our eyes Was a brilliant monotone As notes seeking the staff Wavered fleetingly Our ideals will be depicted Playing forth To hide even our cowardly hearts The bonds we left gathering dust have connected With our pasts and futures standing back to back We'll never turn our backs on that answer we'll someday find Grasping the light and going beyond tomorrow... As many times as it takes! Видео thumb|center|335 px Навигация Категория:Музыка Категория:Аниме